


Faccialibro 1 - Voldemort 0

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Early Work, Facebook, Gen, Nonsense, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Crucio!” ripeté, stavolta con più intensità. Malfoy, chissà da dove, tirò fuori una limetta, e cominciò a farsi le unghie.“Hai controllato la data di scadenza Vol-, ehm, illustrissima eminenza, Sua Altezza Reale, Maestà, Altissimo Purissimo Levissimo?”





	Faccialibro 1 - Voldemort 0

** Faccialibro 1 – Voldemort 0 **

Si sedette all’elegante scrivania nello studio di Lucius Malfoy.

Si scrocchiò le dita.

Uno di essi, cadde.

“Acciderbolina” bofonchiò. Lo raccolse, prese della Vinavil e se lo riattaccò “La prossima volta farò meglio a sincerarmi che il sangue di Potter non abbia superato la data di scadenza prima di usarlo per un incantesimo” si disse, prima di cominciare ad armeggiare con la strana _macchina_ che gli stava davanti.

Premette il pulsante dell’accensione, come gli aveva spiegato Draco, e attese.

Quando lo schermo s’illuminò, quasi gli prese un colpo.

Sullo sfondo, una foto.

Di Lucius.

Con della biancheria di pizzo.

“Crucio!” gridò, puntando la bacchetta contro l’aggeggio. Quando non lo vide reagire, s’indignò “Per le mille mutande ammuffite di Merlino! Io sono Lord Voldemort! Colui Che Non Deve Essere Nominato! Il Signore Oscuro! Il vincitore dell’Isola dei Famosi 2010! Come osi non reagire al mio incantesimo, stupido marchingegno babbano?!” strillò, con tono da donnetta isterica.

Non poteva negarlo ancora a lungo. Stava per essere raggiunto da una menopausa galoppante, e la cosa lo inquietava alquanto.

Prese un ventaglio a fiori, probabilmente appartenente a Lucius, e cominciò a farsi aria.

_Inserire password_

“Password?” ripeté le parole comparse sullo schermo, come se fosse aramaico antico. Ci pensò un attimo, poi digitò, sicuro.

_Avada Kedavra._

_Biiiip. Password errata._

“Dannazione” disse, fra i denti.

_Crucio._

_Biiiip. Password errata._

_Imperio._

_Biiiip. Password errata._

_Draco._

_Biiiip. Password errata._

_Èmemoleilnomemiofollettosonoio._

_Biiiip. Password errata._

“Luciuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!!” urlò, con quanto fiato aveva nei polmoni.

Saltellando allegramente ed agitando la bionda chioma, Lucius Malfoy fece il suo ingresso nella stanza.

“Hai chiamato, Voldie?” chiese. L’altro divenne immediatamente rosso in volto. Poi si rese conto di non poter assumere colorazioni differenti dal bianco intonaco e si riprese.

“Voldie? Ma come ti permetti? Crucio!” puntò la bacchetta contro il mago, il quale non reagì.

“Crucio!” ripeté, stavolta con più intensità. Malfoy, chissà da dove, tirò fuori una limetta, e cominciò a farsi le unghie.

“Hai controllato la data di scadenza Vol-, ehm, illustrissima eminenza, Sua Altezza Reale, Maestà, Altissimo Purissimo Levissimo?” domandò, con aria innocente. Voldemort rigirò la bacchetta, fin quando non trovò dei piccoli numeri incisi sopra.

“Trenta ottobre millenovecentottantuno?!” disse, con aria inorridita “Ma allora Potter non è il Prescelto, è sopravvissuto solo perché la bacchetta era scaduta il giorno prima!” si lamentò.

“Forse è per questo che non avete il naso, Mio Signore” azzardò Lucius, avvicinandosi nel frattempo al computer “Cosa stavate cercando di fare?” gli chiese, per non dargli tempo di ribattere.

“Taci, e dammi la tua maledetta password, Lucius” ribatté l’altro, a denti stretti.

“Come faccio a tacere e a darvi la password?”

“Tu dammela”

“Ne siete proprio sicuro?”

“Dammela, Lucius”

“Solo che io non mi sento ancora pronto Mio Signore... voglio dire, io prima mi devo innamorare!” Voldemort lo fissò. E lo fissò. E lo fissò. Quando si rese conto che non era il caso di farsi venire una paresi, reagì.

“Lucius, per le mutande nerazzurre di Merlino, cosa diavolo stai dicendo?”

“Beh, voi mi avete chiesto di darvela, e io vi ho risposto che ancora non me la sento. Voglio dire, non avete nemmeno avuto l’eleganza d’invitarmi a cena prima!” rispose, indignato.

“La password Lucius, dammi quella maledettissima password!” strillò. Malfoy s’offese, avvicinandosi alla tastiera.

“Dovreste farvi vedere da un ginecologo, questi sbalzi ormonali non vanno affatto bene” borbottò “La password è ‘Waka waka eh eh’” disse poi. Voldemort digitò, e finalmente riuscì ad utilizzare il computer.

“Perfetto. Adesso, crea un account su faccialibro” gli intimò. Lucius fece un sorrisetto maligno.

“Cedete anche voi alla moda del momento?” insinuò. Voldemort sollevò il nas... ehm, le narici, in un’espressione d’orgoglio.

“Non dire sciocchezzuole, Lucius. È un modo per reclutare nuovi adepti” gli spiegò.

“Ok, ok... come volete voi. Che nome devo inserire?”

“Lord Voldemort, ovviamente” il biondo scosse ripetutamente la testa.

“Ma no, no! Non potete, nessuno accetterà la vostra amicizia con un nome così scialbo!”

“Come osi! Il mio nome è simbolo di potere, ci ho messo un secolo per inventarlo!”

“Mica sarete stato voi ad inventare gli anagrammi” bofonchiò Lucius.

“E poi io non voglio essere amico di nessuno. Lord Voldemort non è amico di nessuno!” protestò, come una bambinetta a cui hanno appena rubato la barbie.

“E’ un modo di dire, Mio Signore. Nessuno è realmente amico su Faccialibro. Fanno solo finta, è una gara a chi ne ha di più. Sapete, non è più di moda nel ventunesimo secolo gareggiare a chi ce l’ha più lun...”

“Lucius!” protestò Voldemort, non lasciandolo finire “E sentiamo, che nome dovrei inserire, secondo te?”

“Beh, qualcosa che attiri i più giovani, qualcosa di intrigante. Lasciate fare a me” prese possesso della tastiera, creò il profilo, dopodiché si allontanò, soddisfatto. Voldemort si sporse verso lo schermo e strabuzzò gli occhi.

“Lord Bìeberino4everinlòve Voldemort?!?!?”

“Certo! Sapete quante ragazzine attirerete in questo modo? Potreste persino diventare famoso!”

“Io sono già famoso!” protestò, sul punto di mettersi a piangere. Lucius gli fece pat-pat su una spalla.

“Mi dispiace dovervelo dire, ma non è che abbiate molti fan. Guardate” andò sulla pagina ufficiale di Lord Voldemort, per fargliela vedere.

_A Bellatrix Psicofarmaco Lestrange e Peter Facciadatopo Minus piace quest’elemento._

“Piace solo a due persone?” gridò, scagliando un pugno contro il computer. “Ahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!” si lamentò, subito dopo.

“Mio Signore! Non avete più l’età per prendere a pugni le cose!” gli fece notare Lucius. “Ecco, ora vi do un bacino e passa tutto” Voldemort cominciò a succhiarsi il dito, mentre una lacrimuccia scese a rigargli il viso.

“Ok, ora è passato” disse, riprendendo a digitare sulla tastiera “Ecco, adesso mandiamo richieste d’amicizia”

Passò il resto della giornata cercando amici da aggiungere, anche fra i suoi nemici, convinto di poterli spiare meglio. Si sfregò le mani, soddisfatto.

Avrebbe conquistato il mondo della magia in men che non si dica.

Il giorno dopo, accese di nuovo il pc. Inserì la password, chiuse gli occhi davanti a quella penosa immagine di Lucius e si collegò ad internet.

_14523658475 nuove notifiche_

Cliccò sull’icona, e cominciò a scorrere.

_Albus Erbapipa Silente ha accettato la tua richiesta d’amicizia._

“Ottimo! Vecchio marpione, ti ho in pugno!” andò subito su suo profilo, ma ne restò alquanto deluso. Condivideva solo link su caramelle e droghe di vario genere, niente che gli potesse risultare utile.

_Severus Sweet-Emo in pain ha rifiutato la tua richiesta d’amicizia._

Stava per dare fuori di matto, quando Lucius entrò nella stanza.

“Lucius! Quell’infingardo di Piton ha rifiutato la mia richiesta! Corpo di mille balene, come osa?!” Lucius si accigliò, dopodiché cominciò a sghignazzare.

“Non vi siete perso molto Capitan Unc... ehm, Mio Signore. Condivide solo link strappalacrime, “Da quando non ci sei il mio mondo è diventato tutto nero, nero, nero”; “La prima cosa che guardo in una donna sono gli occhi”; “Nessuno mi capisce”; “L’Oreal, perché voi valete, ma io valgo di più”... cose del genere” Voldemort storse il nas... ehm, le narici, e continuò a scorrere le notifiche.

_Harry SonoiochehovistomorireCedric Iochehovistoilritornodivoldemort Iocheballocoilupi Iochesonounbimbostyletunztunz Potter ha accettato la tua richiesta d’amicizia._

“Potter! Quello stramaledettissimo Potter ha accettato la mia amicizia! Che stupido! E dicono che sia il Prescelto! Ma è il Prescelto dei miei stivali!” Lucius osservò gli illustrissimi piedi.

“Mio Signore, voi non portate gli stivali”

“E’ un modo di dire, Lucius”

“E allora perché non dite ‘E’ il Prescelto dei miei sandali molto stile francescano trendy’?” insistette.

Voldemort gli lanciò un soprammobile, ponendo fine alla discussione.

“Vediamo le foto di Potter!”

Potter che bacia Ron. Potter che bacia Draco. Potter che bacia Severus. Potter che bacia Sirius. Potter che bacia Remus. Potter che bacia la piatt... ehm, Ginny.

“Dannazione, ma non ha niente di meglio da fare?!” gridò a Lucius, il quale si era appena rialzato e si massaggiava la testa, dolorante.

“Signore, dubito che si metta a scrivere su Faccialibro i suoi piani malefici per sconfiggervi. Sempre posto che sia capace di pensare a qualcosa, ogni tanto, e non si limiti ad aspettare che qualcuno muoia al posto suo” gli fece notare Lucius.

Sempre più demoralizzato, Voldemort scorse ancora le notifiche.

_Hermione BoccoliBiondi OcchidiCioccolata Granger ti ha inviato un messaggio._

“ _Ciao! Questo messaggio è per tutti coloro che ritengono ignobile il modo in cui vengono trattate le sedie. Insomma, non è giusto che facciano questo mestiere orribile, che ci sostengano sempre, che siano costrette a sopportare il nostro peso! Anche loro hanno un’anima!_

_Per aderire all’iniziativa Poveri Oggetti Realmente Costretti A Portare Un Troll (Tu) Anche se Non ne Anno (licenza poetica) voglia (abbreviato, P.O.R.C.A.P.U.T.T.A.N.A.), condividi sul tuo stato l’acronimo dell’iniziativa, seguito dal numero di volte in cui ti sei depilato le gambe nell’ultimo mese e il luogo in cui si trova in questo momento la sedia più vicina a te!_

_Grazie, farai felici milioni di sedie, sgabelli e panche in tutto il mondo!_

Voldemort fissò lo schermo per alcuni secondi, dopodiché cominciò a pensare, e scrisse sul suo stato:

“Porca Puttana, 6 Sotto il Mio Sedere” Lucius, convinto che ormai fosse troppo avanti con gli anni, gli staccò a forza le mani dalla tastiera.

“Andiamo mio Signore. Vi stanno venendo le caldane, sarà meglio che vi porti a fare una passeggiata” gli disse, con il tono da infermiera di un ospizio.

“Ma... ma io...” Voldemort provò a protestare, ma l’altro non l’ascoltò.

“Certo, certo, prima andiamo a cambiare il pannolone, tranquillo”

“Io... io voglio Faccialibro” biascicò l’altro, fissando ancora lo schermo.

“Lo so, capita che possa trasformarsi in ossessione, ma non vorrete mica diventare un Nerd, vero?”

“Un Ne-che?” ripeté lui.

“Nulla, nulla. Non vi preoccupate, c’è qui nonna Lucius con voi”

“Oh” disse quello, ancora confuso. Uscirono in giardino, e camminarono finché Voldemort non si fermò, voltandosi verso Lucius.

“Domani creiamo un account su Twitter?”

Lucius sospirò.

“Signore, con calma. Prima di Twitter dovete fare un po’ di pratica con Faccialibro, eh...”

“Voglio un account su Twitter, voglio un account su Twitter! Tutte le mie amichette ce l’hanno, e pure tutta la gente famosa! E voglio ballare nel prossimo video di Shakira! E voglio andare al concerto di Hanna Montana!” protestò, sbattendo i piedi per terra, non facendoci nemmeno caso quando uno di essi si staccò, attaccato subito dal cane dei vicini.

“Va bene Mio Signore, farò tutto quello che desiderate, come sempre” rispose Lucius, agitando la folta chioma.

“Ecco. Occupati di tutto tu, Lucius. Io ho tante cose da fare. Ci vediamo stasera”

“E che cosa facciamo stasera?”

“Quello che facciamo tutte le sere, Lucius”

“Tentare di conquistare il mondo?”

“Ma certo che no! Fare le treccine ai Miei Mini Pony!”

_Il Lucius col Vol, il Lucius col Vol,_ _  
uno è un gran genio e l'altro un idiota,  
sono maghi fatti su, sbagliando il menù!  
Che coppia, il Lucius col Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol!  
La notte è fonda fonda, tanto da conquistare Hogwarts,  
ma prima che nasca il sole  
c'è il Prescelto li scopre e finisce male!  
Il Lucius col Vol, ma specialmente il Vol,  
col suo nason… ehm con le sue narici è un pericolo mondiale!  
Insieme fanno scintille, ne combinano sempre mille!  
Che coppia, il Lucius col Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol!_


End file.
